


Clarification

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had wanted him to get along with his team mates. A good notion and a fairly easy concept but it had been easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when it came to Superboy. The teen was aloof, quiet and a bit on the temperamental side. Not to mention prone to staring and frowning at him a lot these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification

It had been bugging him for a while now. This odd urge to do... _something_. That something is missing or out of place or just  _wrong._  That constant sense was like an itch he couldn't reach and try as he might, Conner ccouldn't figure out what it is exactly. Sitting by himself in the common room, Conner had hoped that perhaps some introspection could help him reach an answer.  
  


Soft footsteps broke him out of his train thought. Conner slowly turned his face up to look at the skinny boy standing before him. The reason for his current headache looked down at him in a mixture of curiosity and worry, hands by his sides, cape pushed back.   
  


"You okay?" The new Robin asked him, head tilted slightly to the side. No, not really...He's confused and puzzled and unable to sort out this odd sense that he's missing something in his relationship with Robin. There's the lingering sense that he should do something but  _what_  is he supposed to do? It's like he's a missing step on a ladder and unable to go up because of it...

Shrugging Superboy continued to stare at the blank TV screen, not willing to share his thoughts. He wanted Robin to go away and stay at the same time. The increase in such paradoxical urges had also been increasing as of late and were also a source of a frustration. The inability to properly determine what he wanted around Robin was just...making him angry with himself.  
  


But he got half his wish when the boy sat down next to him. There's a reasonable distance between them, polite yet familiar. "Wanna talk about it?" The voice was heavier, he was still too used to Robin having a lighter voice. Could that be what's been bothering him?   
  


He shook his head, answering his own and Robin's question at the same time. The silence stretched between them and Conner had the growing urge to turn and stare at Robin and wonder what  _is it_  about this new person that has shaken him so. Instead he crossed his arms and frowned deeper in thought.  
  


\--  
  


 _'This is awkward.'_  He couldn't help but think to himself.  
  


Dick had wanted him to get along with his team mates. A good notion and a fairly easy concept but it had been easier said than done.  
  


Especially when it came to Superboy. The teen was aloof, quiet and a bit on the temperamental side. Not to mention prone to staring and frowning at him a lot these days. Although, Tim supposed that it didn't help that he suspected having developed a possibly attraction towards the super human.  
  


Which made him highly unsure on how to behave around the other teen. Most of the times he'd attempted to act around him as he would around Blue Beetle or Lagoon Boy. But that always felt too stiff and well, fake. And any attempts at being a bit more friendlier, always resulted in longer stares and deeper frowns.  
  


And it had only got worse after Conner and Megan had broken up. Superboy had been more withdrawn, moodier and quieter than ever. With a perpetual air of barely restrained anger around him (especially when Megan and Lagoon Boy were prone to PDA's).  
  


It had been simply uncomfortable being around the teen, much to Tim's distress. Because he  _wanted_  to be comfortable around him. He didn't want this feeling of always having his heart in his throat or his stomach wanting to twist its way out of his body every time he'd have a conversation longer than 5 lines with Superboy.  
  


Quashing down the voice in his head that told him to  _not_  blow his only chance and hoping that his heart wasn't beating  _too_  fast for Superboy to notice, Tim wondered if he should further engage Conner in some kind of conversation. Unfortunately he was having a hard time coming up with topics they could discuss.  
  


At least, topics that didn't end up with grunts or mono-syllabic responses from Conner like his previous attempts. Perhaps a change in approach was in order.  
  


"Wanna go work out in the training room for a bit?" Tim offered, "It'll help you blow some steam off." Conner gave him a long appraising look that made his heart beat a little too fast underneath the uniform. And the small nod that he got in reply, nearly made him skip out of his seat...  
  


25 minutes later, they were in the middle on the training room, on the mats. Conner had a hard grin on his face as he circled around Tim. With an answering smirk, Tim waited for Conner to attack. Right as the larger teen rushed, Tim ducked down and swept the meta's legs out from under him. Quick as he could, he straddled Conner and placed his arm across Conner's neck.  
  


"And that's 5 wins for me." He declared, smirk turning into a sharp grin. His arm pressed in just a little bit more against Conner's neck, his short pants ghosting over Conner's arm as he revels momentarily in his victory.

 

Conner grinned back, "Don't be too sure about that."  
  


Tim yelped when Conner bodily picking him up and slammed him back against the mats.  
  


Choking in his breath, Tim opened his eyes. "That was-!"  
  


Tim forgot to breathe the moment it clicked just how close he was to Conner. Their faces were inches away, breathes mingling as they stared at each other. Suddenly he was all too aware of the way Conner's body felt on top of him.   
  


The size of him. The strength of him. It made him feel small and vulnerable and it was giving him an odd rush of pleasure. Made him glad that he was on his back and not on his feet because then he would have be in serious dangerous of falling down because of jelly knees.  
  


Conner noticed the sudden silence and after a small puzzled look, froze as well. There was a storm gathering behind those blue eyes the more they remain on him. And the more  _he_  lay still beneath Conner, the greater the urge to move got. When Conner didn't move, Tim began to lean in.   
  


His heart was pounding a mile a minute and when he thought that Superboy could hear it, it made him think,  _'Good._ _'_ Let him hear it. Let it act as a warning, a sign, a chance to move away. Tim's lips parted, waiting for some sign from Conner that might discourage him.   
  


But Conner didn't give him any surprisingly. His eyes clear slightly, less confused and more dazed as Tim slowly moved up. It made Tim's mind  _spin_  when he realized that Conner wa leaning in as well. Blue eyes went half mast right as lips parted. The anticipation made Tim's heart  _pound_ instead his chest like a taiko drum and at the soft contact between their lips, his heart skipped a beat.   
  


It was so cautious and shy that it was almost sweet. And brief, so very brief as they remained connected through their lips for a few spine tingling moments.  
  


Feeling short of breath and ready to faint, Tim pulled away slowly. His lips felt numb and his lung burned because of the way his breath kept refusing to come in properly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Conner looking down at him. He found it strange that he didn't feel like wanting to run and hide at that look.   
  


It was a contemplative expression tinged with something that made Tim softly ask, "What?"   
  


Conner shook his head, slowly straightening up and bringing Tim up with him. He felt calm and satisfied. He can't help but think that even if Conner were to reject him at this moment, he'd at least gotten a kiss out of it. At least he'd made a move instead of remaining passive and quiet. Internally soothing himself, Tim's stomach slowly began to flutter nervously.   
  


He turned his gaze down for a moment, taking in the small distance between them and their joined hands. With a small exhale, Tim steeled his nerves and looked up at Conner, ready for anything he might be asked. The previously dazed expression was replaced with a look that implied that there was a question growing inside of Conner.   
  


Tim waited anxiously and patiently, gathering his courage to reply as truthfully as he can.   
  


"Could we do that again?" Conner blurted out.   
  


Tim blinked and stared back in surprise, forgetting his rising anxiety at the unexpected question. "That?" He can't stop himself from asking a bit dumbly, not sure what Superboy was referring too.   
  


The small tug on his wrist made him stumble right into the larger boy's arms. Tripping over his own feet, Tim found himself pressed against Conner's chest and looked up in even more surprise.  _'O-oh!'_  His heart started to flutter again at being so close to Conner.   
  


"That..." He can't help but repeat slowly. Conner was looking at him with an intensity that made him want to wriggle out of his arms and just  _hide_  somewhere with his red face. His eyes were clear, expression clear of any irritation or anger. There was even the barest hint of a smile growing at one corner of his lips.  
  


Conner nodded, eyes clear and determined as his hands slowly slid to rest against Tim's back. "That." He confirmed, face lowering slowly towards Tim's pink tinted face. Tim stop himself from grinning slightly when Conner pulled him closer. His hands went to rest on the taller teen's arms, bracing himself as he pushing himself up closer to-  
  


A sudden shout from outside made them both jump apart as though they had been electrocuted. The doors parted to reveal Nightwing and Garth walking in, their cheerful chatter pausing when they noticed the couple before them.   
  


"Oh! Hey guys!" Dick grinned at the blushing pair, "Had a good work out?"   
  


"The best." Tim replied back quickly, grabbing a towel and  _praying_  his face wasn't as red as he thought it was and that Dick would continue to chalk it up to a post-work out flush. "It's all yours. Have fun." He continued smoothly, already making his way out the door without a look behind him.   
  


"What he said." Conner mumbled, feet already carrying him out, following Tim out.  
  


Dick blinked at Garth, surprised at the extremely quick exit they had witnesses "Was it something i said?"


End file.
